


Special Squareflakes

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too short to have a summary o_O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Squareflakes

[Phil, Dan and Jule was just finishing up a collab video they where filming together]

Jule: Take care Pack Mates! Phillions! Danosaurs! Lizard peoples! Special Snowflakes! Pha-

Phil: Correct, it's Special Squareflakes! [Phil corrected Jule matter-o-factually]

Jule: oh sorry! Special Squareflakes! 

Dan: Jesus Jule! I thought you where Phan trash!? You're such a disappointment! [Dan sarcastically shot at Jule with a smirk]

Jule: Hey! -_-"


End file.
